


Agent #5132, Daisy Coldwell

by Musiclight_Ray



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray
Summary: Some recordings and ficlets from my OC, who is in over her head in Desert Bluffs.TW/CW: manipulation, non-con, sexual assault (referenced), violence against women, self-harm, gas-lighting
Kudos: 2





	1. Recording #1083

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! This pertains to the Strex Corp arc, so if you haven't gotten there yet, please proceed with caution. <3

TW/CW: manipulation, non-con, sexual assault (referenced), violence against women, self-harm, gas-lighting  
  
 _[Recording 1083. Time is 1823. The sky is twilight. The desert is dry. Sandy. As deserts are supposed to be._

_Anyways. Met the newest Strex child to arrive in Desert Bluffs. Jezebel. Strangely kinder than the others. But I can still feel the primal power and rage in her, making the prey side of my lineage cower, but the predator side want to challenge this. Grandmother always said I was the balance between the two, and that I can be calm and angry at the same time-_

_I’m sorry. This is about them, not me._

_I got closer to Luciano Silva, the target of my mission. He finally accepted me as his assistant, even though it’s been almost three years since I was planted here. *sigh* I’m not sure what he’s planning yet, and I haven’t found a way around the magic suppressing collar around my throat. I know it doesn’t record me, for if it did, I’d have been found out a long time ago. If it wasn’t for this, I could use my fae powers to sneak in and find out what Silva is planning._

_I must go now. My approved 20-minute break is almost up._

_Agent #5132, over and out.]_  
  
Daisy sat back in her seat, breathing hard. She stowed the recording device in the secret compartment in her car, making herself calm down before heading back into the office. It was a hot desert day, and it made her long for the cool of her old office in Night Vale. She’d been a plant in the Strex Corp building when The-Vague-Yet-Menacing-Government-Agency realized there were plans for Strex to come to Night Vale, but that had been three years ago. The move had yet to happen, and Daisy needed a win in order to not be eliminated.

The challenge came about when on the day of her employment, she’d been collared by one of the brothers of Strex. Daisy vaguely remembered Sergio walking her through the building, the Night Valian memorizing where the offices of the siblings, but everything had blurred when he had clicked the collar around her throat.

“Ah…it fits perfectly. Welcome to Strex Corp, Ms. Coldwell.”

She didn’t remember anything after that.

She awoke 4 days later in the middle of a training lecture, eyes prickling with a phantom pain.

There were handprints and bruises in places she know weren’t self-inflicted, and scars and cuts that from the angle could only be self-inflicted.

It made no sense, but she would learn over the next three years that was how they weeded out those that weren’t meant to work for the siblings, versus the regular group at large.

Daisy had been hand-picked to be Silva’s assistant three years ago, supposedly, but she had to wade through 100’s of others first.

Shaking her head, she turned out of her car, heels clicking the pavement. She caught a look at her expression, realizing her eyes had returned to their original color. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a pair of contacts, her eyes going from green to gold in an instant.

Soon, they would fall.   
  


Soon, they would see the darkness of night.


	2. Recording #1087

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional trigger and content warnings: death, general panic, references to brainwashing, references to human experimentation, violence

TW/CW: death, general panic, references to brainwashing, references to human experimentation, violence

_[Recording #1087. The time is 1047. The sky is azure. The desert is windy. Sandy. As it should be._

_Near miss today. I had had attempted to go through Silva’s desk to get at his papers, but he almost caught me. I passed if off as I had misplaced my recipe for his favorite cookies, which actually happened to be in his filing cabinet. He did send an email to Sergio to have me re-educated, but I know that re-education here at Strex is different than back home. I remember my torture in Night Vale- I never remember what happens when I’m re-educated here. I don’t know what I revealed or didn’t reveal, or if I did reveal something, how they haven’t eliminated me._

_I believe I may be able to fight the effects of the collar. I was able to, for a moment, summon my wings. Since my collaring, I hadn’t been able to summon them, so either I’m growing stronger, or the collars effects are wearing off. While I would like to think I am growing stronger, I’m not sure about the long term effects of the collars. I guess I will figure that out._

_Agent #5132, over and out.]_

Daisy pulled at her collar, the thing feeling tighter than yesterday. She was certain that she hadn’t been taken in for re-education, but then again, she wasn’t ever sure. She knew Sergio was the head of the re-education department, and that Luc was willing to make use of those that didn’t survive or were mostly brain dead after the fact to experiment on them. His greatest want was to be able to experiment on live subjects, but Sergio wanted to make sure that Strex didn’t break any laws. Or at least, break them in a way that can’t be charmed away.

She brushed the sand off her skirt, redoing the low pony tail she was wearing today, and headed back inside.

The day seemed relatively normal, until the screaming started. That was weird. As far as Daisy could tell, the collars kept the impulse and instinct of a normal person mostly contained, so whatever triggered this had to be big.

And that’s when it appeared around the corner. Daisy couldn’t describe it very well, but it reminded her of a cat, a cloud, a dinosaur, a raven, and a cactus rolled into one creature. Teeth and feathers and fur and claws and spines. From those claws a poison dripped, melting away the concrete and steel where it walked. Like the others, Daisy couldn’t help but scream, but instead of running, she dove into the nearest room, light off, cowering under the desk.

This would in turn be a fatal decision. The last thing she remembered, was the feeling of stinking, hot claws around her, as the world went white, black, then red. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise for my musings of an OC for Night Vale, a spy against Strex. Canon Divergence likely, so sorry about that.


End file.
